clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher James Kwiksilver
Christopher William Kwiksilver was a penguin who was technically the "son" of James Erasmus Kwiksilver. He was accidentally created by Mayor McFlapp following the Wikia Catastrophe. Background Note:The history you see here was actually an invention of the Illustrious, Beloved and Bally Mayor McFlapp to protect Christopher from Power4U Super Penguins and X-Creatures. His real history is below, marked Real History. Chris was hatched to two loving parents around 2020 who died of a dangerous disease soon after he was born, and he was adopted by the mysterious Willy the Penguin. He led a pretty normal life, but he often wondered why he was alive, and what his purpose was. Through it all, he looked up to his guardian, Willy, whom he affectionately called Bill. When Chris was confused on who he really was, Willy told him to try exploring and traveling like him and his best friend, and Chris decided to take it up. When Willy let him go, Chris went on a journey to Sunshine Fjord. He stayed there for about three months, then traveled to East Pengolia, then to it's western counterpart. Real History On November 13th, 2020, a memorial service was held for James Erasmus Kwiksilver, a soldier from the For Great Justice wars who had sacrificed himself to save the Holy Wikia from deletion. Mayor McFlapp, the Narrator of the Club Penguin Fanon Universe, had a brainwave on how to get Kwiksilver back. He rushed to the Bureau of Fiction with Willy the Penguin, Kwiksilver's best friend, hot on his heels. Dashing to the Narrator's Organ, he hurriedly typed some commands and created a new Article called "Kwiksilver". There was a huge earthquake, and a small chick appeared just behind the Organ. Billybob, the retired Author, rushed in, and tested the chick. The chick was Kwiksilver, but not quite. The chick had a different mind, and he didn't remember anything. Mayor McFlapp had to delete him. In a quick motion, Willy scooped up the chick. "I'll raise him and train him as Kwiksilver trained me," he said, "Don't delete him!" Mayor McFlapp agreed, and created a false history. (see above) Willy took on the role of Kwiksilver, occasionally dashing off to save a universe, and sometimes took Chris with him. From and early age, Chris became fascinated with Time and Space. He drew pictures at school about his travels, and he was always told off by the teacher. At home, Willy taught Christopher how to use the Vortex Manipulator, how to survive in various universes, the Golden Rules of universe travel, and many more. At the age of 11, Chris decided that he wanted to go traveling and learn more about his father, Kwiksilver. The first place he went was Sunshine Fjord, where he met an aging Luce, who told of Kwiksilver's exploits during For Great Justice. The next place he went was Pengolia, to visit the kind monarch, Koobly Khan. Koobly provided him with a PWNSOME pass to go anywhere in Antarctica. He traveled for a bit, then returned home to Willy. Chris made great friends with the offspring of Fred 676, Explorer Freddell Antics XIV, although he annoyed him at times. He was also friends with Happyface414's chicks and many other children. Write more later Category:Characters Category:Penguins